


Mist of Secret

by ProMantis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProMantis/pseuds/ProMantis
Summary: After a 19 day streak of Akuma attacks, a mysterious creature appears in Paris and drags our heroes into another Paris. This fic was originally made for Amino, but i decided to move it here so i can continue it.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Paris. The city of love. The city where art and technology flourish. It would be a lovely place to live at. If it wasn't constantly being attacked by hawkmoth and his Akumas.

This weeks villain of the day: an anthro dragon. 'Great' marinette thought to herself, its been hell for her and chat since the scarlet moth thing. Now hawkmoth is akumatizing people everyday.

Such notable villains are: Azazel, a demon with a giant axe; beezooka, a queen bee with a rocket launcher that shoots bees; klay kid, a monster made of clay; and big cheese, a giant robot made of cheese and was powered by camembert. And now we have orochi, the anthropomorphic dragon with a golden necklace and 2 swords. After a long battle between our 2 heros and mettaton/charizard hybrid, the akuma was freed and de-evilised. Orochi turned back into a guy and now they can rest.

Meanwhile, alya caught the whole ordeal on camera. She giggled with glee as her blog was booming. Before she could upload it, a man screamed from an alleyway. She peaked at entrance of the alley and saw a man running from a large cloud of smoke. Before the man noticed alya, a hand covered in chains sprang from the cloud and grabbed the man. It dragged the man on the ground, trying to drag him into the smoke. The tried clawing on the ground to escape but it ended with him losing his fingernails. Alya almost screamed after seeing more hands appear from the cloud and grab the man. The arms yanked him in and the man disappeared into the smoke. Alya ran from the cloud, dropping her phone in the process.

Marinette laid on her bed in exhaustion. "19 days in row" she said to tiki, her kwami "and still no sign of hawkmoth's location". "Maybe he will stop after today" said tikki. "You said that to me yesterday and the before that and the day before that and-" before marinette could stop complaining, alya bursts into her room.

"Another person was akumatized" she yelled. "What!?" marinette said in an exhausted but mad tone "but we- i mean lady bug and chat noir already finished off todays akuma". "What else could it be then?" alya questioned her after the response. Marinette then asked alya to turn away. Alya did and heard marinette scream into her pillow. "Okay, you can turn around".

Hawkmoth stood in front of window in horror and anger. Seeing people being snatched up and not knowing what it is. Any scans of emotion from this cloud have proved no results. "What is this monster?"

Marinette, as ladybug, met up with chat noir. "What brings you here, m'lady" chat asked ladybug, even though he knew why she was there. "That thing down there, what do you think!" she shouted. Before chat could make a remark, a blood-curdling scream was heard from the "cloud". They decided to cut the chatter and try to defeat the "cloud". Marinette grabbed one the arm with her yoyo, only for the arm to extend like a rubber band.

The "cloud" noticed and arms sprang out and grabbed ladybug. Chat tried to get the arms off of ladybug, only for more arms to grab him. The citizens of paris watched in horror as the arms dragged their heroes into the "cloud". Ladybug closed her eyes as the smoke of "cloud" consumed her.

She opened her eyes after the arms stopped, only to see paris. But not the paris she remembers.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette awoke to find herself in Paris, but not the one she remembered. It was grey and covered in ash. The tree, though full of leaves, were dead and grass crunched when she put her hand on it. It looked like the pictures she saw in history, when Germany took over France.

She got up and walked over to a nearby stop sign that had something written on it. She couldn't read it at first until realized it was written backwards. She pulled a compact mirror from her purse and positioned it until it was readable: THIS IS NOT PARIS. THIS IS HELL. That didn't help.

She looked around around and realized she was near her house. She bolted down the street, into the fog.

Adrien awoke in a worst situation: in a tree. He tried to exit carefully only to fall on his face. "Nice going, Prince Charming" Plagg said as he emerged from Adrien's pocket with a piece of cheese. "Shut up" Adrien responded. He got up and shook his hair to get rid of leaves. He then looked around his surrounds. It was a version of Paris that looked old and dead, like a ghost. His first thoughts were to look for his Ladybug. If he remembers correctly, they were chasing that fog thing in front of the school, right? He asked Plagg and he just shrugged.

So he decided to follow his intuition and ran to the school.

Marinette reached her house, or at least where her house would be. Instead of the Bakery's actual name, it read: Bed and Bakery. She walked to the door and tried to open the door. It was locked. As she walked away, she heard a crash and she turned around. The window next to the door had a hole in it. The cause was a chair made of rusted metal.

She wanted to run, she wanted to leave and find Chat but her curiosity got the better of her. She climbed into the hole. The display cases where filled with rotten or stale bread and Menu had something written in paint covering the words: Dance for me, puppet. She winced at those words. It brought back horrid memories from when she little. The kids at the playground called her "puppet" since her name sounded like marionette.

She tried her best to push those memories out of her head. Not just because of the bullying but something else that she barely remembers.

Then she heard a crash from upstairs. She ran up the stairs and heard something moving in her room. She entered and saw something that turned her stomach.

Adrien walked into the school's courtyard. It hadn't changed that much since he last came here in his Paris. He walked into the school and into the first classroom. Empty. No chairs, desks, or shelves. Just an empty classroom. As he turned, he noticed something written on the chalkboard. He eyes widened at the words: Hello, Kitty-cat.

Kitty-cat, the name his mom called him before she died. Tears welled up in his eyes and Plagg noticed. "What's wrong?" he said. "Nothing" Adrien responded.

Plagg, not wanting to deal with a sad Adrien, wandered of into the next classroom. He then bolted back screaming. Adrien stared at his Kwami until something started to approach the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette stared at the scene that was unfolding. A creature with grey and veiny skin was hunched over a mans body. It had bulbous growths instead of hands and it tore into the the man's flesh with it's teeth.

As it tore into the flesh of the man, Marinette tried not to gag from the sight of this things brutality. As she tried to leave quietly, she bumped into a small table. The noise caused the thing to stop eating and turn to the cowering girl. It dropped the piece of flesh in it's mouth and began to shamble toward Marinette who was trying to open the door to her room but it locked for some reason.

She tried to wake Tiki, who was sleeping in her purse, from her nap but to no avail. She then started to look for something, anything, to help her stop this thing.

She then noticed what was in the man's hands: A pipe.

She thought about how bad it would be to kill this thing. Marinette doesn't kill and neither does Ladybug. Then the thing swung it's cancerous hands at her. She dodged the thing's attack and she rolled behind it. She turned around and saw things arm were stuck in the wall. She didn't let this opportunity go waste, she grabbed the pipe just as the thing got free.

She turned again and the thing started to attack again. It made a loud shriek and it's hand began to descend from the air. She block the beast's hand with the pipe and she pushed it back. She didn't wait again as struck the monster over and over again. The creature's noise got distorted then ceased after the 5th strike. She then realized that the thing's mouth had a radio covered in human flesh and blood.

It wasn't making noises with it's mouth.

She then realized the importance of the radio and she picked it up. She didn't mind the blood now that she killed a monster with a pipe. She then looked at the man's body to see if, somehow, he had survived. Surprisingly no, he began to dance and jump out the window with a twirl. Of coarse he died.

She then noticed a key and a name tag on the body. She looked at the tag first 'His name was Pierre. How cliche' she thought to herself. She then picked up the key. The key had an engraving that read 'freedom'.

She knew what it was for. She walked over to the door and used the key on it. It opened. The hallway that she went threw earlier changed. It was now a long concrete corridor with small holes lining the walls. The door behind her slammed shut and she turned around to see the door has disappeared. She pulled out her phone and turned on it's flashlight "Guess there's only one way out" she told herself before she began her decent into the corridor.

Adrien yelled out in horror at the creature that broke into the classroom. It crawled on all fours or in this case fourteen. It resembled a centipede, but it had mannequin parts except for the it's obvious human torso. Fourteen of this Vigintipede's twenty leg where crawling while four bound by a straight-jacket, so it acted like a head with the remaining legs having blades. Speaking of head, it's head had a mask stitched onto it.

It started approach the blonde slowly and steadily, like it was calculating each step it took. It's bladed arms went into a fighting stance as it came closer to the teen.

Adrien realized the monster's intentions and yelled out " **Plagg, claws out!** ". Plagg was sucked into his ring and transformation began. The creature backed away from the blinding light. It backed off further after Adrien began to pummel the Vigintipede with staff.

But whenever the thing fell and Andrien tried to leave, it got back for another round. The went on and on. Finally, Adrien had enough and decided to do something he wished he didn't have to do.

" **Cataclysm!** "

He placed his hand onto the beast and the monster turned to ash. As it disintegrated, one of it's blades slipped off before it to could be disintegrated as well.

Adrien picked it up and, realizing he had ran out of cheese, decided to use it until he found more. With a small flash of light, he put Plagg into his shirt pocket and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Monsters:

Flesh-Pom

Vigintipede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween.......


End file.
